Happy Beginning
by Zashache
Summary: rasa syukur ini karena bersamamu benar-benar telah meracuni otak ku, aku berjalan diatas tanah yang kau langkahi, aku mengikuti jejakmu...jadi, singkatnya adalah....aku bahagia bersamamu, aku merasa teramat bahagia... MxM


**Title:** Happy Beginning

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **MattMello

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Warnings: **AU-ish

**© Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.**

_Aku bukan orang yang susah untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', beda denganmu, Mello._

Mello kembali mengigit potongan coklat yang dia pegang, mengunyah makanan manis itu seperti tiada akhir... sesekali dia melirik kearah jam digital yang terletak diatas meja kecil disebelah sofa yang dia duduki....jam 7 malam pas...

Sekarang sudah malam dan Matt belum kembali dari kerjaannya.

Padahal orang bodoh itu berjanji padanya kalau hari ini dia tak akan pulang malam, karena hari ini adalah... hari jadi mereka. Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu diWhammy House, rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan....

Mello jadi tersenyum sendiri, mengingat-ingat masa-masa susah mereka... masa-masa dimana harga dirinya sangatlah penting dan rasa egoisnya yang teramat tinggi... namun Matt telah berhasil mengubah hal itu, mengubah Mello secara perlahan-lahan... dan akhirnya dia menjadi 'Mello' yang sekarang ini...

Sekarang, dia bahagia. Tak seperti dahulu....

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Aku tak mau untuk berubah. Orang lain saja tak berubah, mengapa aku harus berubah?_

Ketika dia masih anak-anak, Mello selalu saja menyakiti orang lain. Mello selalu saja jahat kepada anak-anak yang berada di Whammy House.... memaki-maki mereka, menghina mereka, bahkan melukai mereka...

Karena dia selalu mendapatkannya setiap hari.

Mendapatkan makian, cacian, hinaan, dan hukuman dari keluarganya sendiri. Ayah yang ringan tangan, Ibu yang memiliki mulut setajam pisau, dan saudara-saudari yang kejam. Mungkin karena itulah, Mello tumbuh menjadi anak yang kasar, egois, dan harga dirinya teramat tinggi... orang-orang benci kepadanya.

"kau hanya menutupi kerapuhanmu, iya bukan?"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak datang menghampirinya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang menggunakan google berwarna hitam dikepalanya.

Mello memberikannya tatapan tajam, Siapa anak ini? Seenaknya saja langsung berkata seperti itu kepadanya....

"iya kan, kamu itu rapuh...."

Anak itu malah tersenyum kepadanya, merasa terhina, Mello langsung memukul anak itu hingga jatuh ke tanah. Dia merasa sangat aneh ketika dia memukul anak itu, Apakah mungkin rasa bersalah? Namun selama ini dia tak pernah merasa bersalah setelah memukul jatuh seorang anak....

"akh...kamu boleh kok...menyakitiku sampai kamu puas, jika hal itu bisa membuatmu senang...."

Anak itu kembali bangun, dia masih tersenyum kepada Mello...padahal darah segar menetes dari hidungnya. Mello hanya bisa diam terpaku, kenapa....kenapa anak ini seperti mau mencoba untuk membuatnya berubah?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Yang ingin kurasakan hanyalah satu hal, aku hanya ingin merasakan kehadiran dirimu... keeksistensian dirimu..._

Matt. itulah nama yang Mello berikan kepada anak itu. Karena dia tak mau dipanggil menggunakan nama aslinya...nama yang begitu berat untuk dia gunakan... maka Mello memberikannya nama baru, yaitu Matt....

"....kenapa kau tak mau menggunakan nama aslimu, Matt?"

"....hmmm...mungkin, karena aku ingin menghilangkan ke-eksistensianku didunia ini..."

Keeksistensian? Apa yang anak ini sedang bicarakan? Mello tak mengerti...Matt tertawa ketika melihat Mello menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, pasti dia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya...

"ha-ha-ha....kau nampak sangat lucu jika sedang bingung, Mello."

"diam kau, Matt... apa maksudmu dengan menghilangkan ke-eksistensianmu didunia? Apakah kau berniat untuk mati?"

Perlahan-lahan tawa lucu itu pergi dari wajah Matt, digantikan dengan wajah sendu dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat teramat sedih... Mello kaget ketika melihat Matt sedih, selama ini dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat anak itu sedih....

"ah...mati adalah pilihan terakhirku...tapi kini, aku tak berniat untuk melakukannya....."

Jadi memang benar, dia menginginkan untuk mati. ternyata anak yang selalu terlihat ceria itu pandai untuk menyembunyikan emosinya selama ini, menyembunyikan impiannya untuk mati....

"dasar bodoh, mana ada orang yang memiliki impian untuk mati! lebih baik menjalani hidup ini dan menerima kenyataan, sepahit apapun!"

"hmph...kau benar, Mello.... dan kini impianku telah berubah...."

"...berubah?"

"sekarang impianku adalah untuk selalu berada disampingmu."

Sunyipun datang, menghampiri mereka... membiarkan perkataan Matt untuk mengambang diudara, dengan Mello yang tak dapat berbicara apapun... Mello yang tak percaya kalau ada seseorang yang mau berada disampingnya....

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Manusia hanya bisa menunggu tangan tuhan untuk bekerja, dan manusia tak dapat menduga apa yang akan dia lakukan...._

Adakah hal yang lebih besar dari cinta? Yaitu kasih sayang. Cinta dapat pudar begitu saja dengan cepat, namun kasih sayang... butuh waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkannya, karena rasa sayang dapat bertahan selama-lamanya...

"aku menyayangimu."

Kata-kata itu dengan begitu saja meluncur keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu, Matt. Mello yang berdiri didepannya nampak terkejut dan mulutnya jadi kaku.

"......apa?"

"kau dengar aku, aku menyayangimu"

"...jangan bercanda, Matt."

"hmh, Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Mello?"

Ya, kali ini dia tak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda. Senyuman tipis tergores dibibir pemuda itu, dengan rokok yang menggantung dipinggir bibirnya... mata birunya tak terlihat terlalu jelas karena google yang dia pakai...

Alis mata Mello menaik ketika melihat Matt tersenyum, nampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar serius mengatakannya... satu-satunya orang yang berani untuk berbicara jujur dihadapannya adalah Matt seorang, tak ada yang lain...

"aku peduli padamu, Mello."

"....huh, Matt...jangan coba untuk menipuku, kau hanya mengatakan semua itu untuk mendapatkan yang kau mau, kau tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya..."

"kenapa kau menyangkalnya? Ternyata kau benar-benar tak bisa membedakan orang yang baik sesungguhnya dengan orang yang berpura-pura baik, Mello."

".................."

Matt tak akan bohong kepadanya. Dia mengenal Matt dengan sangat baik, kalaupun dia bohong...pasti Mello mengetahuinya. kata-kata Matt benar-benar tepat sasaran. Mello sudah tak bisa membedakan kebaikan yang murni dengan kebaikan pura-pura... semua orang dimatanya terlihat sama saja, mereka hanya sekumpulan manusia-manusia egois...

Sekarang, sudah susah untuk membedakan orang yang benar-benar baik....dengan orang yang hanya berpura-pura baik saja...

"kau tadi bilang kalau aku mengatakannya hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau...dan kau benar."

"...apa maksudmu?"

"karena aku menginginkanmu."

Kemudian mereka berdua melangkah pulang, kembali ke apartemen mereka berdua... mereka berdua hanya terdiam, tak berbicara sepatah kata apapun... semuanya tak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata...cukup diungkapkan melalui sentuhan...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Aku tak butuh perlakuan seperti kaca yang rapuh, dan bunga yang indah... aku ingin kau memperlakukanku seperti manusia. Seperti orang-orang lainnya...._

"aku pulang."

"selamat datang."

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, Matt langsung masuk kedalam ruangan, membuka vest dan sepatu bootsnya... dia nampak kedinginan, suhu diluar sangatlah dingin...Mello berdiri dari tempat dia duduk, kemudian memegang kedua tangan Matt yang benar-benar terasa dingin.

"dingin sekali, nampaknya vest berbulu itu tak dapat menghalau hawa dingin diluar, iya bukan?"

"ha-ha-ha... sepertinya begitu...ah iya, maaf...tak bisa pulang cepat...kau tahu Rodd itu orangnya seperti apa...."

"iya, aku tahu..."

Matt memberikannya ciuman kecil diatas kepalanya, bibir Matt yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, membuatnya sedikit merinding... Matt kemudian membawanya lebih dekat, kini bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir Matt, panas tubuhnya melebur dengan Matt....

"selamat hari jadi, love."

Mendadak Matt memutus ciuman itu dan mendadak memperlihatkan setangkai mawar merah dengan titik air yang membasahi kelopaknya, sepertinya habis terkena serpihan salju.

"...kau tentu bisa memberikanku hal yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"ha-ha-ha, tak ampuh ya?"

"dasar bodoh kau, kurangilah sedikit kebodohanmu itu...."

Mello benar-benar suka sikapnya. Sikapnya yang bodoh itu... orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya adalah orang yang telah berhasil mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, yang telah mengubah seluruh pandangannya akan dunia...

Memang, dia sendiri memiliki sisi gelap yang tak kalah kelamnya dengan dirinya... namun ketika mereka berdua berada bersama-sama... seakan-akan semua itu hilang. Digantikan dengan rasa peduli dan rasa sayang... rasa percaya satu sama lain... rasa ingin melindungi satu sama lain...

"hmph...aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, orang yang selalu menyambutku ketika aku pulang kerja..."

"kau boleh mengatakannya lagi."

Dan tidak ada kebohongan diantara mereka. Karena mereka tahu, hubungan yang didasari dengan kebohongan, pasti memiliki akhir yang menyedihkan...

"sekarang, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"...apakah aku harus mengatakannya?"

Selama ini, Mello selalu mengikuti jejak yang Matt lalui. Selalu berjalan dibelakangnya, selalu mengikutinya, orang yang telah memberikannya inspirasi dan semangat untuk menjalani hidup...

Dia akan melakukan apapun agar tak kehilangan Matt dari sisinya. Dia akan memberikan seluruh impiannya, cita-citanya, untuk mendapatkan Matt kembali kesisinya....

Perlahan-lahan senyuman merekah diwajah pemuda blonde itu.

"eh? Kau tersenyum...mengapa?"

"aku bersyukur, berada disisimu.... bisa dibilang, aku bahagia."

Ya, dia bahagia.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** Happy Ending, **_**MIKA**_)

**MATTGASM:** (_Babbling Author_) yeah, udah lama gua nggak kemari yaaaa.... hahaha, lagi iseng bikin MxM, nee! Dan... ini sebenarnya hasil dari Mind-Centric gua yang bener-bener UDAH MENTOK, aha-ha-aha-aha, jangan ditiru, anak-anak.... ||- that's true, I step on the ground that you stepped on; you changed my point of view and changed my world, _**ADMIT IT**_. Because of what? You treat me like a _human._ Not like a _Fragile-Glass _or _a red rose._ So, what now? You gone, I gone, everything is gone. There's a cry behind my lies, you know that. You don't know who the hell I am. Lo ngga akan tahu alasan gua bohong. Alasan yang sesungguhnya.-|| (_Mind-Centric_)


End file.
